New Girl
by The-Great-Miss-Y
Summary: Cassy moves to South Park, and doesn't know what to expect when she runs into a group of boys. I suck at summaries. Anyways, read this is in Cassy's point of view and blah blah blah. T for language.. bad bad language, and some violence at points.
1. Cassy

**DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hop you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}**

I've always wondered what it'd be like living in a small town and going to a public highschool. My mom always sent me to private schools, all girl schools. My mom never wanted me to have a boyfriend or anything like that, for what she claims as _sexual reasons_. I have no idea what she means by that, as if any boy would want me. They all want the anorexic, blonde, busty, tanned WHORES. Me? I'm about average weight.. 90 or 95, my hair is so dark it's almost black, I'm kinda flat around the chest area, and my skin is really pale. Worst part? Never even kissed a guy. Not once. Yet I'm in fucking highschool.

"Cassy? CASSY! WAKE UP! YOUR ASS IS GONNA BE LATE!" Mom called me from downstairs.

I managed to lug myself out of my bed. My comfortable bed.

Jesus, I'm so used to wearing a uniform. So today it'll be my lucky shirt. The purple plaid button-down. Half sleeve. With my black jeans, perfect. Absolutely perfect. Okay, it's settled. Purple button down (Lucky shirt), and black jeans. What shoes though? Flats? No, too girly. Old worn out sneakers? No, I don't wanna look poor dammit! Okay last pair, converse hightops? Bingo. No makeup, let's keep it simple. Natural. Okay, glasses time. Good.

I skipped breakfast. No time for it.

**XXX**

Damn, this school is crazy. Well.. no probably not, just not what I'm used to. I mean, FULL lockers!? Last school I went too we only got half lockers. It's really noisey too. So I put in my earbuds and listen to my iPod.

I bump into someone, mouth moving but I can't hear him because of my music. So, took out one of my earbuds. "Parden?"

"What I said was.. uhh.. sorry for bumping into you!" A blonde boy said. Blue shirt, dark green pants.

"O-Oh.. n-no that-at's okay I-I bumped into y-you." I mumbled. Ugh dumbass I have to sound nervous on the first day.

He held his hand out to me. "I'm Butters." He sold me a smile.

I shoved my thick black glasses up my nose. "I-I'm Cassy. Nice t-to meet you Butters." I mumbled back to him, shaking his hand with my clamey hand. I was so nervous. Oiy I'm such a nerd.

"What class do you have first?"

"Science, which I'm no good at." I glanced down.

"Oh, you should run into my friend Eric there. He has science first too." He smiled again. He seemed unaturally happy.

I looked back up and blinked. "Who's Eric?"

"Eric Cartman, he's got this badass reputation."

I blinked again and shrugged. "Anyway, which way to the science room?"

He pointed down the left side of the hallway. "Room 16."

I grinned nervously. "Thanks Butters, see ya around." And I hiccuped. Imediantly, I covered my mouth, and raced off to the science room.

"Bye!" He called after me.

Man, I was looking so lost. I kept spinning and bumping into things. Not to mention I tripped twice on the way there. Good thing nobody noticed, they were too busy shoving some kid into a locker. So, I finally got to room 16. I bumped into some kid.. some tall kid. He was wearing a red shirt, and his hat was light blue with yellow on it.

"Hey watch it hoe!" He shouted, whipping around to face me after I fell. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"S-So sorry, u-umm.. name please?" I managed to mutter back, I felt like I was losing my voice from all my nervousness.

He crossed his arms. "Cartman."

This must've been the guy Butters spoke of. "S-So sorry Cartman!" I got up finally, but he still looked down on me. Damn everyone being taller than me.

"Whatever." He snorted.

I pushed past the crowd into the classroom, and found myself a seat at the front.

This was gonna be a long day.

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review for me! c:  
****xoxox -Emily**


	2. A Good First Day

******DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hop you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}**

After science I had math, which I suck even worse at. There was some really skinny kid there, he had red curls. Oh my gosh he looked so cute! Not like crush cute, but like baby cute. So I decided I'd take the seat next to him. The teacher's name was Mister Garrison. I heard curly beside me mumble something about the teacher. Didn't hear what he said, oh well. Then I saw it. He had this damn puppet. He called it Mister Hat or something.

"Okay so let's start off by introducing ourselves, even though I know a whole lot of you already." Garrison said. Then he started moving his puppet. "Hurry though, we have a little assesment to give you to see what learning level your at!" I think it was the puppet talking.. but you could see Garrison's mouth moving easily.

Curly nudged me with his elbow and leaned. "I had him and that dumb fucking puppet since third grade." He whispered to me. I looked at him as if to say _Are you talking to me?_ or something. He held his hand out alittle. "I'm Kyle."

I smiled alittle. "I-I-I'm Cassy." Oiy I just HAD to sound like such an idiot on the first day. So totally me.

He flashed a smile at me then turned back to the babling teacher at the front. Well.. I guess I might have two friends now. Or maybe they're just being nice because I'm new. I honestly don't care, this school is actually better than I though.

**XXX**

I walked down the hall to get to the cafeteria, with "_Do You Believe In Magic_" by Aly & Aj blashting from my earbuds. I didn't wanna hear the noisey hallways. So anyway, I got to the cafeteria. A sign said _No iPods In The Cafe_. Dammit. So I put it away, noisey fucking cafeteria here I come.

I walked in and got in the lunch line, and that's when I heard a fimiliar voice behind me.

"Hey, your that hoe who I bumped into me before science class." I didn't have to turn around to know that the taller boy was smirking.

"I'm not a hoe.." I frowned and placed a hand on my hip before whipping around to face him.

"Right, right. I believe your name was Cassy?"

I nodded. "And your Cartman. ERIC Cartman. Some kid named Butters told me about you." I turned back around to move up the lunch line.

"Well, before you do anything you'll regret around here, you should know something." He chuckled. "When I find something embarassing about you, I will rip on you about it. Like I rip on Kyle for being a Jew, and Stan for-"

"I'm a Jew." I interupted him.

"See, you shouldn't have told me that." I again could tell he was smirking.

I got my lunch at last. It looked kinda crappy but whatever. Then I realized what I'd done. Butters told me about him, and I just made a lovely little mistake. "Please just.. d-don't be too hard on me I-I'm new here and.." I stopped and just kept walking to go find a table. I searched the cafeteria for either Butters or Kyle. They're the only two that probably would talk to me other than that Cartman guy. Finally I spotted Butters, he was sitting by some other blonde guy, and this couple who was really getting into they're kiss. I decided to walk over, I mean Butters seemed really nice so I might as well try to be his friend. Everybody else around here looks kind of scarey. So I walked over. Butters smiled when I took the open seat across from him.

"Hey Cassy. Have you met these fellers yet?"

I shrugged. "Can't say I have."

He pointed to the other blonde. "This is Kenny." Then he pointed to the couple, still REALLY into they're kiss. "That's Wendy and Stan, they've been dating since third grade."

Kenny waved at me, but Stan and Wendy didn't pay attention, they were too busy cramming they're tounges down eachother's throats. I focused on my food, that making out was kind of.. gross. Seriously, I threw up in my mouth alittle. They only stopped when Kyle showed up, so Stan could give him a hug. Wendy rolled her eyes and glared at the curly ginger haired boy hugging her boyfriend. She must've been the really really jealous type I guess.

And oh lucky me. Cartman came over. Took the seat beside Butters. "Sup faggot?"

His face went red. "Oh uh hey Eric!" He smiled.

Cartman nodded towards Kyle. "And my Jew?"

Kyle grit his teeth. "Shut the fuck up, fatass."

Cartman laughed. "Whatever, ya Heeb."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Okay anyway, who's coming over for watching us game tonight?"

Wendy bat her overly-mascared eyes at him. "You know I am."

Some of the guys from another table over shot a thumbs up at Stan.  
Kyle took a bite from his sandwhich and said through his full mouth. "You know I'm there dude."

Butters looked up from his tray to me. "You wanna come too Cassy?"

I looked around. "Who me?"

Butters nodded and smiled.

Cartman snorted. "Two Jews in one house, sign my ass up."

Kyle smacked his arm. "Okay so, Band Hero?"

Stan nodded. "It's so on."

**Okay so I made this chapter a little longer! Did you like it? I know I suck at writing.. but please leave a review!**

**-xoxoxo Emily**


	3. Band Hero

**********DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hope you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}  
Quick shout out to Revgirl7 for the awesome review she left me! Thank you so much, it made my day! c:**

The end of the day came around rather quickly. Butters invited me to come to Stan's house for Band Hero, but I knew my mom wouldn't let me so I told her it was for a project at the library. So Butters and I walked to Stan's house.

"Have you ever played Band Hero before, Cassy?" Butters asked, smiling like he had been all day.

I shook my head. "I always went to private, fancy, shitty schools." I frowned.

"Wow! That's neato!" He smiled some more.

So we got to Stan's place eventually. Band Hero was already set up, Stan and Kyle playing the guitars, and Kenny pounding on the drums. Everybody had they're eyes practically glued to the screen, admiring the scores. They did have a mic set up, but there was no takers.

There was a lot of room on the couch, so I went over there to sit. I shoved my glasses up my nose like a nerd. They were just finnishing some ACDC song, I couldn't hear very well over some of the screaming people. Everybody was crowding to try and play next, then Kyle walked over to me.

"You a singer Cassy?" He smiled.

"W-Well.. I-I.. umm.. yeah I guess.." I kind of mumbled. Wow I'm such an idiot.

"Do you know the song _Call Me When Your Sober_ by Evanescence?"

I stood up to face him. "Um yeah! It's one of my favourite songs!" Oh so now you sound like yourself. Good going Cassy, good going.

He guided me to the front. Time to make a fool of myself.. yay. Stan had a guitar, but this time Butters had the other one.. and some guy named Clyde was on the drums. They'd already started the song. So my voice reacted right away..

"_Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me.._"

**XXX**

"_You never call me when your sober, you only want it 'cause it's over. Ooh it's over._" The song was almost over. "_How could I, have burned paradise? How could I- you were never mine! So don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me. Don't lie to me, just get your things. I've made up your mind._" I sang that last lyric with a smile. I bit my lip as I put the microphone back on the stand. I felt really good. Stan was coming over to high five me.. but Wendy pulled him away and forced her tounge into his mouth for a _congrats on your score_ make-out. Discusting. I high fived Clyde, and Butters. The guys all did better than I did but I didn't really care now, it was so fun. Kyle came over to me and high fived me too. I guess I did better than I thought, but again, I don't care.

I've finally found my crew.

This was awesome! I even got a high five from Cartman! Like honestly I never thought that would happen. So now I feel satisfied with myself, like I've finally found a good place for myself I guess. Stan approached me.. with Wendy on his arm. He high fived me with his free arm and Wendy just turned her head away like I was something off the bottom of her shoe.

"Your pretty good Cassy." Stan smiled.

My face felt kind of hot and I smiled back. "Thank you." What the hell was wrong with me around him?

"Okay Stan we have to go, remember?" Wendy pestered her boyfriend. Ew.

"Oh.. yeah. See ya later Cassy?" Stan shot me another smile before being dragged away.

I nodded and tried to smile after him. No use, he'd already been dragged into the kitchen. So I just went over to Butters.

"Hey dude."

Butters smiled. "Oh hey Cassy!"

The next group of guitar hero players went to the front of the crowd.

More highfives, more players, and so on went on through the night. Stan's sister Shelly kicked us all out at around 11:30. Butters walked me home, since it turns out we live next door to eachother. As we walked I had "_Wonderland_" by Natalia Kills playing from the earbud I had in. It was up pretty loud, so Butters could hear it from the other earbud that was loose.

"What is that song?"

"Huh?"

"The song your listening too."

"Oh that? That's just _Wonderland_ by Natalia Kills." I shrugged. "It's one of my favourite songs."

We got to my house. Butters ended with a smile. "Well it sounds like a cool song. Goodnight Cassy!" And ran to his house next door, as I walked into mine.

"Cassy! Where have you been!?" My mom ran to me.

I shrugged. "Told you, project at the library. We left it at Stan's house."

"Well next time check in with me, would you?" She starred at me.

I kicked my shoes off. "Okay mom." And with that, I ran upstairs. I'll take a shower in the morning. So I changed into my pajamas, sat on my bed, and starred at my phone. I had just remembered, that I had forgotten the one thing I HAD to remember. Phone numbers, lovely. Oh well, so I'll just watch TV tonight.

**Well, I kind of got her singing idea from my friend Kaleigh who is an AMAZING singer by the way! She sang "_Call Me When Your Sober_" in our school talent show last year! And once again, shout out to Revgirl7! Thank you, review you guys c: Next chapter is too be worked on later tonight.  
-xoxoxo Emily**


	4. Invites, COD, and TapTap

**DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hope you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}**

The next morning I woke up feeling even better than I did last night. I turned on my iPod, and blasted "_Do It Now, Remember It Later_" by Sleeping With Sirens. Yes! It made me just wanna get crazy! But then I remembered, I had school. Yeah, that kind of bummed me out alittle bit but hey I could still planned what outfit I want right? Yeah. Okay so I walked over to my closet, and looked at what to wear today. I dug out my Paramore long sleeve, and my black skinny jeans. I put on my glasses after brushing and straightening my thick hair. My bangs fell into my face as usual, I didn't really care. I danced around some more, before pausing the song and shoving my iPod in my pocket, earbuds included. I ran down the stairs where there were waffles waiting for me. It was like my mom KNEW I wanted Nutella on them or something. So I spread the chocolatey subtance across my waffles and ate up, that's when I noticed a note on the fridge. I grabbed it.

_Cassy-  
Working late tonight, won't be home 'til atleast midnight so have a good day at school, and your lunch money is on the counter. Also if you have to work on your project tonight that's fine.  
-xoxo Mom_

Yes! Yes yes yes! This day just keeps getting better and better! So now, it was time to see what school had in store for me. I met up with Butters outside, "_Paparazzi_" by Lady Gaga playing on my iPod this time.

"Hey Cassy!" Butters greeted me with his warming smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, my day was going perfect so far. "Hey Butters."

I was humming along with my music the whole way there. But whenever my playlist played "_Paparazzi_", "_Wonderland_", or any love song like that, a boy appeared in my mind. I couldn't tell who, because it was his back that towards me, but his black hair was so shiney and his jeans were riding alittle low, with his shirt quite baggy. I don't know what the hell was happening to me. Butters looked at me, but I didn't look back because I was kind of in a daze. He nudged me.

"Cassy? Are you alright?"

I shook my head to snap out of it, and my hair flew in his face, not noticing that Kyle had appeared on the other side of me. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Kyle repeated Butters's question.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I smiled. That image was stuck in my head now. I was so focused on it, that at school I bumped right into Cartman- again.

"Oh you again? Is bumping into me your favourite thing to do or something?" He chuckled slightly.

"Ha.. ahahaha very funny Cartman." I pushed past him. Nothing will ruin my day.

**XXX**

It was just after last period, Wendy approached my locker. "Hey Cassy." She leaned on the locker beside mine, which was Token's.

"Oh.. hi Wendy." I said, stuffing my stuff in my backpack.

"Your invited to my sleepover tomorrow night." She said shoving an invite into my hand.

"Why me?"

"Your the new girl, might aswell welcome you to our school." She flashed me a smirk.

"Okay." I shrugged and met up with the guys outside. By the guys, I mean Butters and Kyle. We were getting ready to go to Stan's place for a very intense came of C.O.D, even though I hadn't the slightest clue how to play. Butters said that he didn't either, which kind of made me feel better. Kenny caught up with us before we got there.

"Hey Cassy, hey Kyle, hey _Marjorine_." Hey smirked and smacked Butters on the ass.

Butters blushed furiously, gave Kenny a look, and mouthed _Don't you tell her!_ to him.

"Okay umm.." I giggled. "Who the fuck is Marjorine?"

Kyle was choking on laughter. "Butters's secret double life."

Butters's blush had become darker. "Shut up fellas!"

I was giggling a lot now. "Aww Butters why didn't you tell me?"

He whispered something to Kenny. Then an out burst came from Kenny's mouth. "Oh THAT'S why you didn't want me to tell her huh? Well, alright."

Butters's blush darkened with every giggle I gave out. "Oh c'mon you guys, let's just get to Stan's before Butters turns into a cherry." I patted Butters on the back before walking again, Butters beside me with Kyle and Kenny whispering stuff infront of us. We couldn't really hear them, well atleast I couldn't. I was too busy dazing off of the picture I had in mind earlier today, trying to indentify who it was.

I couldn't think of it though, I mean there were a lot of black-hairred boys at my school. Fun.

So we finally got to Stan's house, people were already there, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Clyde, and Token.

I was sitting on the couch, and started playing TapTap on my iPod, as usual trying to beat my highscore on a Skrillex song. Butters was looking over my shoulder, watching my thumbs going on the screen. I was only playing until everybody showed up. Okay well, funny thing. I wasn't really paying attention to when everybody showed up.. because well, TapTap is distracting! But when I was about to put it away, I noticed I had a little audience behind me. Was I playing for that long?.. Okay well yeah I beat my highscore on "_Scarey Monsters & Nice Spirits_".. seven times. Yeah okay I guess I was playing for a long time, but when it comes to this game my thumbs are fucking race cars. That's when he came behind me. The guy I was seeing in my vision. I KNEW it was him.. but there were a lot of guys behind me. Fuck you brain.

**XXX**

I'd failed C.O.D miserabley, even WITH Stan helping me. I think Wendy was laughing at me. But Butters didn't do so well either, thank lord I wasn't the only one. Thank you for sucking at the same things as me Butters, thank you.

Okay so once again, Shelly kicked us out. Butters walked me home. He was telling me about some of his childhood adventures, and about his parents. They were really cool stories. I was smiling at some points, accept for the sad parts. We stayed outside on his porch for a little longer too, just to talk. I guess he was my friend then.

I saw my mom's car coming, so we said our quick goodbyes then I rushed into my house before my mom would spot me. I rushed to my room, and pretended like I was asleep, even though I wasn't. And today I had gotten some numbers so I stayed up texting Kyle, Token, and Butters for half the night.

I had a really good day today, and tomorrow is Friday so hopefully I'll have an awesome day, including Wendy's sleepover I guess.

**My friend Vicky was the first to read this, she said she liked it and I should print out all the chapters for her XD  
-xoxo Emily.**


	5. At The Begining Of The Night

**DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hope you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}**

Friday afternoon swung around pretty quickly, the final bell ran for us to be dismissed. I did have a pretty good day today. There was a cafeteria food fight thanks to Cartman and Kyle. As usual Cartman was calling Kyle a stupid Jew. Well Kyle had enough I guess, so he dumped his tray on Cartman's head. When Cartman was about to throw pudding at Kyle, he ducked and it landed on who else, but me. I was about to throw my drink at Cartman, but my hand flew back and it landed on Stan. So Stan dumped his veggies on me. Thats when Clyde stood up on the table and shouted "FOOD FIGHT!" All of us were throwing our lunches around like you wouldn't believe. I'm still picking brocoli bits out of my hair thanks to Stan.

So since I still had to pack for Wendy's slumber party, Butters walked me home like he usually did with Kenny and Kyle. So I told them I might see them later, if the night was gonna go how I thought it would.

I packed my pajamas, slippers, toothbrush, headbands, clothes for tomorrow, oh and panties, some emgerancy _girl supplies_ (if you know what I mean), my teddybear (just incase) All I have to do is take a quick shower, thank you again Stan.

I wonder what this sleepover is gonna be like. I've watched a lot of sleepover movies but I never actually been to any sleepovers. I mean like.. a lot of them were dirty movies. The girls were all making out and stuff. I mean.. sure I do wonder about what kissing a girl would be like but if I kissed Wendy I probably wouldn't be able to hide it from Stan. Or if another girl kissed Wendy. This is going to be interesting.

**XXX**

I knocked on Wendy's door, and Nicole answered. "Hey. WENDY CASSY'S HERE!"

"LET HER IN!" I heard in the distance, Wendy's voice.

Nicole stepped out of the doorway and let me pass through. There was a movie already playing, so I sat on the couch between Bebe and Heidi. They both looked at me.

"So.. your the new girl?" Bebe asked.

I nodded so shyly. I mean this is my first sleepover.

Heidi giggled. "Well, welcome to the sleepover then." She smirked. "You'll have fun."

Well damn. These were nice girls. So far that is.

Wendy came downstairs in such slutty pajamas, like hello, cover your chest there Testaburger.

She came up to me, what a surprise. "Hey Cassy." She grinned. I waved. Then she pulled Bebe up and they disappeared in the crowd of girls. So I guess I was stuck with Heidi for awhile.

"Ugh I thought she'd never leave." Heidi groaned, there was now more room on the couch.

"I thought you were friends?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Well, yeah but like, she gets so annoying sometimes, and like, now theres more room." She claimed, reaching for a beer.

I could tell she was already drunk. I didn't seem to really agree with this. I mean.. underage drinking? No way. I'm not doing that. Why did I even agree to come here? I mean seriously all these slutty pajamas were on.. and what the hell did I have? Hello Kitty pajama pants and BOTDF long sleeve. Well, I'm officiall the neridest girl there. I pushed up my glasses and turned to Heidi. "Where's the bathroom?"

She giggled. "I'll take you."

I shaked my head. "Uhm.. I just wanna know where it is.."

"Oh c'mon, let me take you." I heard a hiccup from her that time.

I got up. "Okay, whatever."

She got up aswell and lead me down to the bathroom. "Thanks Heidi." I groaned alittle.

She walked back to wherever the hell she was and I went into the bathroom. Put on my pajamas.. my not slutty pajamas. Well atleast I didn't have to be called whore or anything. Sigh. This was gonna be a long mother fucking night.

Okay so I go back out to the party, but I forget which way the living room is. Yay. So I turn left, noticing some familiar baby pictures of Wendy that I spotted when Heidi walked me down the hall. Atleast I could remember that. So I found my way back to the couch. And hearing a knock on the door kind of surprised me, I mean every girl in our grade was already here right? Yeah, looked like it. I looked over at the door, Bebe opened it and I see some weird little blonde chick wearing green bows and the cutest Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Uhmm.." She giggled. "Y-You don't remember me? It's me, Marjorine!" And a geeky smile appeared on her face.

"Oh. You." Bebe rolled her eyes and allowed the girl, Marjorine, to come in.

Marjorine headed straight towards me and sat beside me. She had an odd figure. Very.. boyish. That's when I noticed- that face, and the name _Marjorine_ rang in my ears-

**Xx FLASHBACK xX**

_"Hey Cassy, hey Kyle, hey Marjorine." Hey smirked and smacked Butters on the ass._

_Butters blushed furiously, gave Kenny a look, and mouthed Don't you tell her! to him._

_"Okay umm.." I giggled. "Who the fuck is Marjorine?"_

_Kyle was choking on laughter. "Butters's secret double life."_

_Butters's blush had become darker. "Shut up fellas!"_

_I was giggling a lot now. "Aww Butters why didn't you tell me?"_

**Xx END OF FLASHBACK xX**

It was Butters..!? God dammit.

"Hello.. Marjorine." I groaned and pulled him aside, whispering. "Butters what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Needed a good excuse to hang out with you." He smiled so innocently. "Also it was a dare from the guys.." His face went red. "It was either this or I had to be Cartman's maid. I mean honestly, what would you choose if you were me? This, or being Cartman's maid?"

I laughed. "Good point, girlfriend."

His face went ever more red. "Shut up!"

**XXX**

We had just finished eating the pizza, after I had touched Butters up in the bathroom so he didn't look so much like a boy. I got one of my bras, put it on him and stuffed a couple bunches of toilet paper down it so it wouldn't squish into his pajama shirt, and then I did some makeup on him. And I also re-did his hair, because let's face it, that wig would be totally stuck in those two uneven pigtails forever without my help. Now the pigtails were flowing nicely, and the bows looked cuter. You couldn't even tell it was Butters, even I kept forgetting it was him!

"Okay so what now?" Wendy giggled, and hiccuped. Obviously she had something alcoholic too.

I shrugged.

Bebe grinned. "Gee, how about some truth or dare?"

I just kinda stayed still. Butters was shaking his head so fast I thought his wig was for sure gonna come off. But everybody else was nodding. Oh sigh. Truth or dare it is.

So we all got up, walked to the living room, and found a seat. Butters was clinging to me on the couch. It was funny how I was the only one he seemed to really cling to, even though I just came to town on Monday. He was my best friend, and I liked him better than my best friend at my old school, Melony Guld. She was really snobby and rich. Butters is cool.

"Okay umm.. Cassy, truth or dare?" Wendy smirked at me.

_Truth, truth, truth.._ "Dare!"  
I'm officially stupid.

"I dare you to kiss Marjorine."

**XXX**

**Ohoho Wendy what are you doing to Butters and Cassy? Hahaha. So my friend Vicky really wants Cassy to end up with Butters. I'll ask you guys what you think when you find out who the mystery bro she dreams about is. Oh and sorry this chapter took so long. I've been seriously busy.  
-xoxo Emily**


	6. Ending The Night At Stan's

**DISCLAIMER Of My Story**_**"New Girl"**_** - The show "South Park" is (c) to the creator of it (I'm not exactly sure of who that is), all characters (accept Cassy) are also (c) to the creator of "South Park", and Cassy is (c) to me because that is my OC! Enjoy! {PS: Yes I realize I'm rewritting this, so I hope you like the rewrite better! Also, this is in Cassy's point of view, I'm better at writting in point of view.}**

Me and Butters turned and stared at eachother. Did she REALLY just tell me to kiss Marjorine!?

"R-Repeat..?" I stuttered, not bothering to turn from Butters.

"Kiss Marjorine. Not hard." Wendy cackled.

I sighed. "Pucker up Marjie." Butters's face turned bright red. I leaned in, and pecked him on the lips fast. Like, really fast. His lips were pale, and very chapped. Maybe I'll buy him some chapstick later. When I pulled away, I thought Butters was about to faint. Some of his lipstick smudged on my lower lip. I knew I should've gave him smudge free.

Wendy was laughing. "Oh god. That was too good."

I had a long, long sigh. "Okay umm.. M-Marjorine truth or dare?"

_Please pick truth, please pick truth._ "D-Dare..?" He said unassurngly.

Of course you did Butters, of course you did.

"Okay, I dare you to.. umm.. uhh.. wait." I glanced around. Time to get out of the girlyzone. "I dare you to dare all of us to go crash the guys' party!"

Butters smirked at me. He knew what I was doing. "Okay girls, let's go then!"

They all got up, completely unaware that me and Butters were doing this to go hang with the guys. We walked there in our slippers and pajamas, and Butters gave me a piggyback which was fun. We were walking along the sidewalk, but it was cold. So cold. That's why I MADE Butters piggyback me. I didn't think he'd actually do it though.  
So anyways, we finally got to Stan's place. Clyde answered the door, pretty surprised to see us actually. He let us in, I spotted a very drunk Kenny on the couch, and a hystarically laughing Stan next to him. I couldn't spot Kyle and Cartman anywhere, so my only guess was that they weren't there. Token approached me, he was VERY obviously drunk.

"Yo Casseh!" He hiccuped.

I laughed. "Hey Token."

I headed my way to Stan and Kenny. "Guys!" I waved my hands at them. "Hey guys!" I was trying hard not to laugh, a bad habit of mine is laughing when others are laughing.

"Cassy!" Kenny grinned. "Hey guuurl." He grabbed my arm and pulled me beside him. I was still giggling.

Stan smiled too. "Hey Cass." He called me that, I liked it.

"So where's Kyle and the fatass?" I asked.

Stan shrugged, but Kenny answered me. "They said they were going to back. I dunno, I think Cartman's gonna rape him or make Kyle give him a blowjob."

"Oh he won't do that. He'll probably just shove a banana up Kyle's ass then force him to eat it." Stan laughed.

I laughed a little too. Well if that was going to happen I'm NOT going in there. "Hey Stan, can I have a drink?"

Stan grinned. "Sure. We got soda, vodka, beer, whiskey, and many other alcohols. Knock yourself out-"

"Litterally!" Kenny laughed.

I giggled. "I don't drink!" I got up, and grabbed some grape soda. Butters approached me a couple seconds later.

We were talking, somebody bumped behind me. Of course I didn't bother to see who it was, I didn't really care. I started sipping my drink when me and Butters went back over to Kenny and Stan.

**XXX**

"Okay! Time for spin the bottle!" A totally wasted Kenny shouted, grabbing an empty whiskey bottle.

I was feeling a little tipsy myself, but I don't know why. I'd only been drinking grape soda all night.

I could see Kenny smirking at me. I blinked. Did he.. spike my drink..?

We all sat in a circle, and of course Kenny went first. It had landed on Bebe. Go figure.  
Kenny crawled across the circle to Bebe, and they started kissing. Really getting into it, might I add. Damn I thought they were gonna choke on eachothers tongues!  
They finally broke the kiss, and it was Bebe's turn to spin. I watched the bottle spinning, and spinning. I got dizzy. The bottle landed on Craig, who like usual had no expression. Bebe gave him a quick kiss before letting Craig spin his turn. I giggled when it stopped and pointed directly at Tweek, who was shaking yet again from coffee. Craig shrugged and kissed was twitching and shaking. "Agh!" He yelped before spinning.

There were a lot of very tongue filled kisses throughout the hour. Though, none had landed on me yet. Not that I wanted it to land on me or anything, but as I said that in my head turns out I had jinxed myself. As it was Stan's turn to go, the bottle landed right on me. What are the odds, huh?  
Well, as Stan crawled over to me, I felt myself getting butterflies. He leaned over me, and just kissed me without even caring that Wendy was watching. God damn, his lips felt so.. I can't even describe it. A lot different from when I had kissed Butters earlier.  
Stan smiled at me after he pulled away and crawled back to his spot in the circle. I spun and watched the bottle very, very carefully. I noticed that there was a gap in the circle, and that's just where the bottle landed. When Kyle and Cartman (finally) came back, that gap was just where Kyle sat. Oh lovely, time to kiss Kyle. Well, I did to it. But his lips were more in between Butters' and Stan's. They weren't even half as chapped as Butters', but they didn't feel as nice as Stan's.  
Kyle was surprised when I kissed him, before I pointed out the bottle. We both laughed.

We continued playing the game for another hour, out of that hour I'd recieved a kiss from Kenny, then had to kiss Token. Everytime somebody and Kenny had to kiss, Cartman would shout out "Don't catch Herpies from the poor boy!"

I continued drinking the grape soda, feeling more tipsy with every glass. I couldn't help but wonder if somebody spiked my drink or Stan just pretended that some wine was grape soda.

Anyways, all I know is the rest of the night was a total blur.

The last thing I remember, I was singing a song on karaoke with Butters, way too loudly.

**XXX**

**Kenny why you spike Cassy's drink. Ahahaha. Okay, sorry this took so long and that it's a little short. But however, you should be proud here. It wouldn't be up yet if I hadn't have finished all my school work before the due-date of it. Ahaha.  
-xoxoEmily**


End file.
